Bus of Losers 1: CoHosts of Chaos
Two new people spend a whole episode interviewing the first five eliminated contestants from Total Drama Battlegrounds on a familiar bus. Plot Alejandro and Sierra are chosen to interview the first five eliminated contestants from the show: Sandra, Duncan, Jasmine, Daisy, and Owen. The episode starts with the new co-hosts introducing themselves. The first to be interviewed was Duncan, as he was the driver of the bus. The punk wasn't all too thrilled to be voted out so early. He would've liked to take place in the zombie VR challenge, but also enjoyed appearing on the show and having the bus to himself, with the three (sometimes four) girls that were on it. He winked at Sierra, causing her to become very excited. Alejandro, however, wanted to stir up some emotions for Chris. He asked Duncan about how getting eliminated instead of Harold felt, and later made him think about his slightly strained relationship with Courtney. The punk was a bit stressed after those questions, but Alejandro told him a joke, just to keep them on good terms. They were talking about getting to the hospital to interview Daisy when Sierra and Jasmine's chatter started to annoy them. The two girls had been discussing some of the other contestants, as Jasmine considered herself to be a good judge of character, and had gotten to know a lot of people through people she already knew. Sierra asked her about Howard, to which the actress replied that they were just friends. Alejandro wanted more drama, bringing up Harold and Leshawna's relationship. Jasmine instantly got very angry, starting to complain about their relationship, as she didn't think Harold was good enough for Leshawna. She even said that she wanted them to break up like Owen and Izzy, which made Owen cry very loudly. Sierra then said she thought that Harold and Leshawna were cute, making Jasmine and Alejandro shout. Sierra then tried to comfort Owen, who was still very sad, especially when asked about his and Izzy's breakup. Alejandro wanted to get drama out of him, as well, suggesting that Izzy could have broken up with him because she could've been interested in a newbie or Ezekiel, instead. Although Sierra tried her best to cheer him up, Owen broke down, crying, and started sucking Sierra's thumb, making her uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Alejandro decided to interview Sandra, who was flirting with him, and started flirting with her, too. As it turned out, the popular girl believed other people, like Anita, influenced the voting to get her off. She also promised to come back and control the rest of the game, while Alejandro enjoyed the drama he had caused so far. The Bus of Losers finally got to the hospital and the gang entered the building, as did Groucho the Duck and Chico the Raccoon. When they arrived at Daisy's room, Alejandro introduced himself and Sierra (although wrong), then went to flirt with Daisy's nurse. Meanwhile, Sierra was very excited, screaming very loud as she had wanted to meet Daisy. Duncan didn't waste any time bringing out his knife and carving his name into Daisy's cast, and its owner got quite scared. She watched as Sandra switched the channel the lacrosse player had been watching, and Owen ate all of her dinner. Jasmine had started discussing the show Sandra wanted to watch, to the continuing annoyance of Daisy, and Groucho and Chico ran into room, yelling. Daisy took the scene in, and as soon as Alejandro was ready to interview her, she had had enough, screaming at the group to get out. Quotes *'Alejandro' - *''watching Sierra jump up and down''* "It's time for us to interview the losers on Duncan's Boobs of Losers. GAH! I mean Duncan's Bus of Boobers! ACK!" *'Daisy' - "GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL ROOM!" Confessional Catchphrases # The setup for the buildup! # Our first appearance, woohoo! # Hi mom, hi dad! # Three cameos already? Hollywood, here we come! # And we already got hot gossip! Trivia *This episode features Alejandro and Sierra's debut in the story. *Alejandro calls Sierra "Kathie" several times. This is a joke about how when the first pictures of Sierra appeared for TDWT, she was titled "Kathie"; this confused a lot of fans, who wondered why they'd name a new character so close to the same name as an already existing character. Read *Link Category:TDB Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bus of Losers